Shifting
by Julia Fernandez Hiwatari
Summary: After a crazy, horror storybook kind of night, Ray decides to sleep in. And when he wakes up, surprises ensue.


Shifting

Beyblade (Season 1)

Kai & Ray

Rated T

One-Shot

For: **PreciousRoy**

It was winter, mid-February actually and though still in Russia, the Bladebreakers were taking time off from their usual training regimens and slowly falling back into their old routines. Their first World Championship tournament had just come to a dramatic and climactic close with them on top.

Once everyone was checked over and Ray was released from the infirmary, Mr. Dickenson had the bright idea of giving his team a two-week vacation before they returned to the hustle and bustle of their lives and boy was it well-deserved. At least, that's what Max and Kenny outright said. Everyone else just nodded in agreement, being too drained to do or say anything else besides a mumbled "Thanks."

It was now nearing the end of the two weeks. While everyone else had gone off to do various activities, Ray had decided to stay behind and sleep in. It was Saturday after all.

At the light of the sun, Ray opened his eyes and groaned grumpily.

 _Stupid Tyson,_ he thought. That boy had kept him up all night with _Russian Ghost Stories and Urban Legends_. It was a tattered, dark blue book the dragon champion had found while rummaging through Kai's duffle bag for something to do because _he_ couldn't sleep.

Ray chuckled at the memory of Tyson's face when Kai walked in. He expected a reaction, some kind of comment or sneer but nothing came. Kai hadn't said or done anything and he was obviously enjoying Tyson's anxiety-riddled suffering. Ray knew he was planning some kind of payback. Something to make sure Tyson would learn not to go through his things again.

At the sound of running water, Ray turned his attention towards the bathroom. Who else was in here? He thought everyone had gone out. Well, going by all the noise he'd heard this morning. Everyone but their leader was so loud in the morning. Soft music, happy sounding music filled his ears, and like a fish to bait, it pulled him to the door. He was really curious as to who was in there. Over the melodious tune and calming vocals, he heard someone else singing but they didn't sound nice compared to the actual singers. Still, Ray listened. He didn't think anyone on the team knew how to even remotely hold a note.

 _I woke up this morning,  
With this feeling inside me that I can't explain  
Like a weight that I've carried  
Been carried away… away _

_But I know something is coming,  
I don't know what it is  
But I know it's amazing, can save me  
My time is coming_

 _I'll find my way out, of this longest drought_

 _It feels like today I know,_

 _It feels like today I'm sure_

 _it's the one thing that's missin'  
The one thing I'm wishin'  
Life's sacred blessin' in me  
It feels like today_

 _…_ _Feels like today_

Though the song wasn't done, Ray pulled away from the door the moment he heard the water shut off and scurried away, back to his bed. As he pretended to sleep, he watched as Tyson stepped out.

 _Oh wow, that was a quick shower,_ he thought. He listened as Tyson got dressed and left. Judging by his steps, he was still anxious about what Kai would possibly do to him. In his opinion, this entire thing was hilarious. It shouldn't be but it was. After a bit, there was silence and Ray was tempted to go back to sleep.

"Hey, Ray, you can stop playing possum now." That tone could only belong to one person. Yup, Kai was home. At his voice, Ray sat up and smiled.

"Hey, how'd you know?"

"Because you don't normally sleep in. Not this late," Kai remarked, looking at him with a knowing smirk.

"Back from training?" Ray asked, getting up and dressed. Kai looked away and started polishing his blade.

"For now," he started. "I just dropped by to check on a little… project," At the last word Ray couldn't help but grin.

"You didn't?"

"Tape recorder in the bathroom." Ray couldn't hold it in any longer and fell back onto the bed in a roar.

"Oh my god! How did you- you know- to even-?" Ray finally let out but he was in a roar again.

"I heard him singing one day. I had the recorder timed and left it,"

"You're too much,"

"Not really," Kai stopped, observing his work. "just a guy using revenge as an excuse to get some leverage on an annoying roommate."

"Kai." Said man left to retrieve his little black box from their shared bathroom and soon returned with something else in his hand. Ray noticed and asked,

"What's that?"

"Something special, for you," he said as he sat on the bed. The Chinese man sat up to meet his crimson gaze. Kai handed him the tiny box and watched as Ray opened it. Kai smiled as his eyes brightened.

"Kai, this is-"

"My new address and my e-mail. I'll be studying abroad for a while and I wanted you to know where I'd be," With love in his eyes, Kai took his hand and kissed it tenderly. "so, we can write to each other."

Ray blushed at the sentiment and shyly looked down. Kai cupped his jaw and lifted his head so his gaze would be on him.

"Until we're ready, keep my promises in a box beneath your bed."

At those words, Ray rushed forward and hugged him tightly. Hugging back, Kai laid his head on his partner's strong shoulders. It'd be hard but they could do it. Both knew they could make it through. Dating in secret, long distance. A relationship like this was something neither thought they'd endure but neither cared, as long as they worked at it, they knew it'd be worth it. _True love_ was always worth it in the end.

The End

 **I hope you like this, PreciousRoy! :) Please R & R. :) **


End file.
